


Fairground

by anontrixya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Trixie Mattel, Cutesy, F/F, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Love, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anontrixya/pseuds/anontrixya
Summary: Another teeny tiny Trixya one shot involving Trixie, Katya, soft teddy bears and a Polaroid camera 🥺This was a request/ inspired from some Trixya art done by a friend :))
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fairground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, wow!! I can't believe how fckin long it's been 😂 I missed it alot here, but while I was gone I started university 300 miles away from everything I've ever known and I absolutely love my new life!! 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all are good, I have more stuff included a chaptered fic in the works, but for now take this soft lil fragment that my friend requested I write :D 
> 
> If you're still reading even this far, hi I LOVE YOU 🥺 xoxo- M

"Yes Trix,I'll do my very best okay?!" Katya exclaimed over her shoulder with a gentle eyeroll and a smile. Despite the fact that she stood almost a foot shorter than her girlfriend, Katya always ended up in front when Trixie was excited to look at something, and right now was no exception.  
Katya took another bite of her cotton candy between perfect white teeth, and tossed her head like a horse to get one of her ash blonde waves off her face as she walked. Her girlfriend's peach dyed curls weaved their way in and out of the golden light of the setting sun as she bounded through the crowd to catch up with Katya. It was that perfect time of day where the summer afternoon was just beginning to melt into the evening, and Trixie caught sight of her own arm, astonished at how the already sunkissed skin contrasted against her pastel pink T shirt.   
It was just the right kind of day for a funfair, a mid July Saturday, and despite the fact that it was beginning to near its end, everything from the Ferris wheel to the merry-go-round was still in full swing. Katya turned around to wait for Trixie to catch up, melting as she watched Trixie use her rather formidable height to catch a huge green helium balloon shaped like a dinosaur that some kid had let go, and give it back. Trixie crouched down and beamed at him, flattered to be asked for a hug as a shy thank you when she handed it back, before making her way over to Katya. Her deep brown eyes looked warm and kind as they met the almost cornflour blue ones of her girlfriend, who was still blushing a little from being so uncharacteristically soft. "What?!" Trixie exclaimed with a grin, eager to call Katya out on it.   
"Nothing, I'm just hot, it's like 1000 degrees right now okay" Katya exclaimed, only blushing deeper in her haste to get Trixie's attention off her face.   
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm sure some unsolicited, close human contact is just what ya need then" Trixie grinned before leaning in to give Katya a quick cuddle and a kiss. She went to pull away, Katya really did get hot easily, but was compelled to stay leaned in a little longer when Katya's light, ash blonde hair hit her face. The soft, loose, shoulder length ringlets felt like spun silk against her cheek, and the addictive smell of her orange scented shampoo put Trixie in paradise. When Katya began to moan about how uncomfortable all this damn heat was, Trixie finally had to pull away, and busied herself with mock gasps and staring wide-eyed at Katya as if she'd actually just melted before her eyes   
"Oh my gawd, what now?!" Katya teased   
"Katya..... You... You....." Trixie dramatically threw the palm of her hand against her forehead in mock disbelief.   
"You.... SHOWERED!!!... FOR THIS?? ...For me" she said in a small voice, faking how moved she was at the prospect.  
Katya laughed so hard she wheezed, lightly tapping Trixie's ass and grabbing her arm so tightly Trixie was afraid it might drop off. "You absolute BITCH" Katya laughed, flailing about and proceeding to go even more red in the face in the process. When she'd finally recovered a little,she looked at Trixie and remembered the task at hand. "Watch it Mattel, or I'm not winning you that damn bear" she grinned. 

All pretences instantly disappeared from Trixie's aura. Her soft eyes got wider as she stuck out her bottom lip ever so slightly, without realising, just at the thought of leaving without the huge teddy bear complete with a pink bow that they'd walked past at the coconut stand earlier. It'd been fate, as Katya said, the pink satin bow matched the pink satin skirt that Trixie was wearing right now, not that practical for trekking round a field full of rides and doughnuts, but hey she looked cute.   
When Katya saw just a small indication of mock sadness on her girlfriends face it proved too much for her. "Hey princess, I was joking oh my god" she smiled affectionately, taking Trixie's hand and stroking it reassuringly. Trixie instinctively set about moving her hand out of Katya's grasp and up to where she could feel the cuff of her flannel shirt, and very gently began to run her thumb up and down it. Trixie adored Katya's shirts, they were often well worn so the fabric felt all soft and homely, and warm. She held onto it and followed Katya all the way to the coconut stand, where she paid her 3 dollars and picked up her 3 balls. The 3 coconuts on their skinny little stands proved to be no match for Katyas strong arms and impressive aim, and 5 minutes later she was handing a very excited, squealing Trixie the big bear with the pink satin ribbon around its neck. The man behind the stand smiled nonchalantly as Trixie thanked Katya ernestly.   
Her sincerity melted Katyas heart as she stood there and cuddled it, burying her face into the fluffy warmth for a moment and stroking the smooth satin bow.   
"Thank you so much Katya" she grinned, still holding the bear to her chest.   
Katya took her hands and helped her to hold the bear as she grinned back and drew breath to tell Trixie how breathtaking she looked in the dusk, when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and a loud voice yelling "AHH OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE PERFECT MOMENT!! LOOK AT YOU PAIR OF LIL LOVEBIRDSS!!"   
Bob, their friend from the neighborhood, was hopping about excitedly with her Polaroid camera, flapping about as she waited for the pic that she took of Trixie and Katya to develop.   
"Omgg hi honey!!" Trixie exclaimed, bounding over to give her a hug and start to amicably chat away about how she was, and began to ask for advice on naming her bear. Katya smiled through her bright red lips and followed suit, rushing to greet their friend. "Katya!! Oh. My god LOOK at this-" Bob squealed, leaning over and showing her the pic that she'd just taken. Katya melted on the spot. It was perfect, taken at just the right moment as Bob had said, the pair of them and a teddy bear and the doughnut stand in the background,softly lit up with pink and purple and peach lights which matched trixie's long, dyed hair in the dusky light. They looked so happy, so unequivocally in love, so lost in each others smiles that Katya barely picked up on the fact that Trixie's fingers were a little blurry, still in motion as they stroked the white and burgundy flannel shirt Katya was wearing over her black sports bra and ripped jeans.   
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Trixie whispered softly into her ear, letting Katya know that she was there, looking at it too.   
"Yours!!" Bob grinned, before glancing up and spotting Monet, Jinkx, Kim and Shea all laughing at something on Monet's phone, stood in a little huddle next to the lemonade stand. They waved her over, but before she left them Bob looked at Trixie and Katya. "You guys wanna come join us for the rest of the night??" She asked. 

Trixie barely heard the question, she still had her head snuggled close into katya's neck, and Katya gave her a gentle nudge to snap her back into the moment. Trixie glanced at Katya, as mucj as she adored their friends, all she wanted to do was go be with Katya alone for the evening. "Thanks, but I think we'll have to pass tonight" Katya smiled, able to read Trixie just by look at her "oh!! But maybe we can all catch a movie or something tomorrow?!" offered Trixie excitedly. This made Katya secretly even warmer on the inside, she loved seeing Trixie when she was happy or excited, no matter the reason. "Cool!! I'll call ya tomorrow, byeeee bitches!" exclaimed Bob, and with that, she was off to go greet everyone else as fast as her long, toned legs could carry her. 

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Katya asked after they'd said goodbye and waved at their friends. "Yes please" came a soft, kinda sleepy reply. Trixie's small space buns that perched on the top of her head were beginning to feel a bit tight, and she was sure that her carefully placed makeup was all but melted off by now. 

So Katya began to walk her girlfriend home, hand in hand as the first rays of moonlight began to hit the grass beneath their feet, and them, and the huge, soft bear that Trixie was definitely going to forget about in favour of cuddling Katya later....


End file.
